


La bitácora

by Miliuna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Auretra, F/M, Petruo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miliuna/pseuds/Miliuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Auruo hubiese muerto y Petra no, entre ellos y el silencio no cabría duda alguna de sus sentimientos, luego de leer su bitácora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La bitácora

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic está inspirado en un headcanon en inglés que hace rato leí en tumblr.  
> Desafortunadamente no puedo recordar quien fue el autor de la idea original, ni su nickname. Me hace sentir culpable eso, aunque no crean.
> 
> Los personajes de este fic y la franquicia de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama. Nomás los tomé prestados un día que me aburría en mi trabajo anterior.
> 
> Va dedicado para aquellos raros que nos gusta el Auretra o Petruo y para el autor del headcanon, si se lo llegara a encontrar.

El oficio de despertar era cada día más difícil.  Este a veces era suplido por la ausencia de sueño o bien, por pesadillas con enormes ojos azul, vigilando y esperando entre la arbolada.

También cada día era más difícil intentar comprender o pensar en la razón por la que había sobrevivido.  Era tan irreal como la pesadilla de la visión de fríos ojos azules, borrones de azul, café y verde, donde al final el sol brillaba directo en sus ojos y de repente, era el mismo sol al despertar.

Ardiente, horrible.

Odiaba los días soleados por sobre los nublados.

Odiaba ser un lastre para su padre, odiaba haber sido inútil para la humanidad al fallar y dejarse vencer por el Titán Femenino.

Ojos azules y borrones café, azul, verde.  No sabía si era el color de sus ojos o el cielo o si sus ojos eran el cielo o ambas.

Vueltas. 

Vacío.

Un rechinido de bisagras la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\--Buenos días, mi princesa.  –Dijo su padre, sonando lo más alegre posible. –El desayuno ya está listo.

\--No tenías por que molestarte, papá.  –Respondió Petra con voz trémula.  Su padre no había parado de hacer las labores domésticas desde que ella regresó de la misión.  No estaba acostumbrada ya a que hicieran tanto por ella, años de entrenamiento en la Legión de Reconocimiento y de quehaceres le enseñaron a ser autosuficiente. 

\--Vamos, se va a enfriar.  –Reprendió su padre, con cariño.

Petra tomó las muletas que estaban junto a ella al levantarse y se apoyó sobre ellas.  En realidad, difícilmente podía usarlas, pero quería usar una vez más sus piernas y el acostumbrarse sería más fácil si se forzaba, a pesar de que el médico le había dicho que sería una recuperación lenta.

Se sentía tan doloroso como mil agujas perforándole el radio de la pierna izquierda, pero era más el dolor de haber perdido a sus compañeros de escuadrón. 

Era por eso que todo el tiempo suspiraba “¿Porqué?” 

La pierna dolía cada vez menos.

La ausencia de sus amigos y compañeros, sus casi hermanos, no.

 

***

Petra llegó a la mesa del comedor y encontró huevo revuelto, salchichas y pan recalentado, también un cuenco con leche endulzada con miel, como cuando era pequeña y despertaba luego de tener fiebre por días.

A su padre no le salía el café, menos como a ella, aunque cuando Petra preparaba café o té para sí misma no le sabía tan delicioso como los otros decían.

Cuestión de perspectivas, quizás.

Desayunó más por instinto y necesidad que por hambre.

Ni la comida ni la miel parecían tener sabor alguno, pero aún así los terminó de engullir.  Su padre, una vez más le impidió lavar los trastes, por tanto, Petra se encerró en su habitación y siguió tejiendo.

Su padre necesitaba un chaleco nuevo; también quería hacerle una bufanda a Hanji, junto con guantes –que siempre rompía –y otra bufanda para Levi.  Tal vez también a Danchou, si no le ganaban las heladas venideras.

…lamentablemente, sobraba material para otras tres bufandas y se le rozaban los ojos de solo recordarlo.  Al menos tejiendo dejaba de pensar en lo que la rodeaba; eran las agujas trenzando el estambre, era el estambre siendo transformado, era la transformación siendo más bella, más útil.

Otra vez el rechinido de la puerta interrumpió su ensimismamiento.  Su padre le habló con el tono suave y afectivo que usaba cuando estaba preocupado.

\--Hija, sé que tal vez no te sientas preparada para recibir visitas, pero te están buscando.

\--¿Quién es, papá?

\--Me insistieron en que querían presentarse, mejor.

Con ayuda de su padre, Petra se puso de pie y tomó sus muletas, avanzó con un poco de dificultad a recibir a las visitas.

***

Reconoció el rostro de Auruo en la sabia faz de su padre y también la forma de su cabello sobre la cabeza de su madre.  Tomó aún con más fuerza las muletas y avanzó con más determinación.

Aún con la punzada en el pecho, Petra les dedicó la más radiante de las sonrisas y se presentó con ellos.

\--Eres justo como te describen, teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte.  –A pesar del dolor reflejado en sus ojos, la madre de Auruo le sonreía.  La muchacha enmudeció, ¿porqué podrían querer conocerla?  A no ser que Auruo la haya mencionado como parte de alguna de sus típicas bromas.  Petra tomó asiento y al momento, el padre de Auruo comenzó a hablar.

\--En días pasados, Heichou Levi nos envió las pertenencias de nuestro hijo.  –Hubo una pausa un tanto incómoda y prosiguió luego. –Estamos aliviados de tenerlas.

\--Pero encontramos algunas cosas que pensamos que te gustaría tener.  –Explicó la madre de Auruo. –Más bien, que creemos que deberías tener.

\--N-no entiendo… --Murmuró Petra, sorprendida.  --¿Porqué…?

Eran compañeros, mas Auruo en ocasiones era muy molesto, usaba un sarcasmo quemante fácil de detectar y solía alardear por pequeñeces, por conocimientos o por exageraciones.   Aunque a veces se llegaban a encontrar por casualidad a solas o les tocaba compartir guardia: el Auruo insoportable se mostraba tranquilo y hasta un poco tímido, hablando con respeto de sus padres y con cariño de sus hermanos.

Irritante y todo, lo quería, a pesar de que su lazo no era tan evidente o palpable.  A pesar de que el tiempo a solas fue relativamente poco.

\--Es que encontramos unas cosas que estaría mejor que tuvieses, por el peso sentimental.  –La madre de Auruo sonreía ligeramente. –Tómalo como su última voluntad, Petra.

Una vez más, la presencia de la muerte se hizo pesada como una losa y obvia como una bandera ondeando.

Petra palideció y se limitó a asentir mientras decía:

\--Está bien, las aceptaré.

El padre de Auruo descubrió un cofre de madera que estuvo a su lado, cubierto con una tela verde que Petra no quiso reconocer como la capa de su compañero.  Al hombre le brillaban los ojos y le temblaban las manos al darle el cofre a la muchacha, quien lo tomó en brazos.  Se sonrieron.

\--Sabemos que es sorpresivo, pero no lo tomes a mal, Auruo no habría querido lastimarte.

La frase hizo que la muchacha se extrañara, mas no lo expresó.  Después de un rato, los padres de Auruo se despidieron.

El olor de la mañana de un invierno que apenas comenzaba invadió la nariz de Petra y casi la golpeó, como la realidad día a día.

***

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que Petra se decidiera por ir a la habitación a consultar el contenido del cofre.  Su padre lo había dejado junto a la cama de su hija, con el mismo respeto con el que cargaría una urna funeraria.

Estando a solas, Petra tomó el cofre y lo puso sobre su cama, luego se sentó junto a este.

Lo observó e imaginó que Auruo pasó su infancia llenando el cofre con piedritas raras o tesoros raros.

Sin saber por que se imaginaba eso, Petra abrió con cuidado la caja de madera.

Encontró un cuaderno con pasas de cuero, unos fardos de tela que parecían cubrir otros objetos y una pluma desgastada.

 _“No sabía que escribías, Auruo…_ \--Pensó. -- _sorpréndeme.”_  

Tomó el cuaderno acariciando la piel curtida para después poder abrirlo.  Se encontró de frente con su letra: pequeña, curva, cuasi ilegible; luego se sorprendió de notar que era una especie de bitácora y se sumergió en esta.

_Abril 15_

_Hicimos guardia nocturna.  Traía una trenza sobre el cabello, como una diadema.  Olía a vainilla.  
Los ojos le brillan al hablar de su padre.  Ojalá pudiera llegar a notarme tanto como a él._

Petra levantó una ceja, pues no recordaba haberse trenzado el cabello.  Prosiguió leyendo.

_Abril 21_

_La encontré en el pasillo.  Me sonrió dulcemente y aún tengo su aroma a vainilla en mi nariz._

Sonrió, asombrada de los detalles que él podía recordar.

_Abril 23_

_Nos tocó limpiar la caballeriza.  Es cuidadosa como nadie y le encantan los caballos.  Me sonrió._   
_Bromeé sobre nuestra boda y al intentar escapar de su golpe, caí en estiércol.   Me limpió con un pañuelo._   
_Nunca me había apenado tanto._   
_Noté que tiene hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando sonríe.   La haré reír más._

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.  ¿Cómo no lo notó?

_30 de abril_

_Fue mi cumpleaños.  Me trajo un pequeño pastel de calabaza y me abrazó.  Aún huelo a vainilla._   
_Tomamos, bailamos, nos acostamos hasta tarde._   
_Sí, debo comprar algo para agradecerle._

_Mayo 4_

_Tiene gracia hasta para derribar titanes, parece que danza en el aire._   
_Se me vino el alma al suelo cuando cayó.  Afortunadamente sus heridas son leves._   
_Si llegara a pasarle algo grave, no sé que haría._

No pudo contener el llanto.  ¡Tan claro que era lo que Auruo sentía por ella y nunca se dio cuenta! El corazón se le quería salir del pecho y el rostro le ardía del sonrojo.

Así, de pequeñas anécdotas, estaba lleno el cuaderno.  Unas cortas, otras extensas.  Auruo no era un escritor consumado, pero el sentimiento al imprimir palabras era auténtico, íntimo, inquebrantable e imperecedero.  A veces admiraba su no muy pulcra caligrafía, otras se detenía en detalles que no recordaba ya.

_Mayo 16_

_Bajé al pueblo a pensar que podía regalarle._   
_Es una labor difícil pues no es una persona apegada a lo material._   
_Creo tener una idea, pero no quiero que se aleje de mi._   
_Es difícil también no ser Heichou._

Al leer eso, a Petra le dolió el pecho.  Ciertamente sentía algo por Levi, pero era más admiración que amor y con el tiempo había aprendido a tratarle.  Ahora comprendía por que Auruo tenía una fijación con imitar a Levi en algunos manerismos o con copiarle las frases.

Entonces, ¿Auruo no había dicho nada por miedo?  Petra se enterneció y siguió leyendo.  Habían registros de sus sonrisas, razones de estas, razones de sus golpes, de sus regaños, como iba peinada, su aroma, si se veía preocupada, enojada, feliz…

Temblaba de la emoción, vibraba por dentro y por fuera.  La notaba más que nadie, ponía atención a sus palabras, la quería… no, la amaba.  Petra tomó el cuaderno y lo hojeó una vez más.  No se animaba a leer la última hoja escrita porque sabía que no habría más; Auruo terminaría de irse, aunque tuviese sus sentimientos en papel, como si él le contara todo al oído.  Todo.

_Agosto 20_

_Partiremos hacia Shiganshina.  Es una misión difícil y estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.  El equipo es fuerte, Heichou es tenaz, Danchou y Buntaichou también._   
_Estoy decidido a hablar con ella en el camino de regreso._   
_Ahora o nunca.  Es arriesgarse o perder algo que jamás fue mío, que pudo haber florecido._   
_El aura radiante que la rodea se distingue aún estando preocupada._   
_Sólo espero que todo marche bien, ya que tengo días con pesadillas donde_

Era todo.  Comenzó a hiperventilar.  Había presentido su muerte… le dieron escalofríos y de nueva cuenta se le salieron las lágrimas.  Ahora, el vacío era mayor y por si fuera poco, dolía aún más.  ¿Lograría reponerse de algo que, como dijo Auruo, nunca fue suyo? ¿Qué nunca tuvo?  Abrazó el cuaderno con más fuerzas y no lo soltó en un rato.

No terminó de escribir.  Imaginó a Auruo escribiendo antes de que Levi entrara a la habitación y le dijera: “Levanta tu trasero y vámonos, Bossard.”  Auruo hubiera escondido su cuaderno y la pluma antes de salir de ahí por última vez.  Lo visualizó caminando muy por delante de ella y se miró a si misma sola, en medio del camino.  Sola.  Sola, ya.

\--Auruo, ¿por qué no dijiste? ¿Por qué?  Yo lo habría intentado… --murmuró al cuaderno –lo habría intentado…

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó llorando, incluso oscureció cuando despertó de tantas y tantas lágrimas derramadas. Aún no se decidía a ver lo que tenían cubierto los otros pañuelos.  Seguramente era el presente, su presente.  Era la oportunidad de tenerle, por lo menos de manera material, por el resto de sus días.

Para su sorpresa, no eran cualquier pañuelo, sino algunos de los cravats de Auruo.  Tembló, tomó uno y también lo acarició, lo olió –menta fresca y algo que parecía lavanda –.  Finalmente, lo besó.

Era lo más cerca que estaría de poder besarle.

Tomó los otros cravats y escuchó un ruido metálico azotando contra la madera del suelo.  Afortunadamente vio el objeto a sus pies y pudo inclinarse para recogerlo.  Era un anillo plateado con una franja dorada.  A su vez, tenía dos piedras blancas y una ámbar, que parecía incrustada en bruto.  Admiró en silencio el objeto por minutos.  Al mover una vez más el cravat, un papel doblado fue a parar a su regazo.  La mirada de Petra se iluminó al comenzar a leer:

_Petra:_

_No, amada Petra._   
_Eso es lo que eres para mi, amada.  Posees un sinfín de virtudes y facetas.  Amada porque aún sin relación te entregas sin reparos, amada porque eres quien eres._   
_Bajo mi mira estás como la estrella más brillante a la que le pido el deseo de que me ilumine, que vele por mi, que me proteja y que pase conmigo el resto de mis días._   
_Eres fuerte como tu nombre de roca, eres graciosa y hermosa._   
_Me atrevo a decir que eres –en serio –la mujer perfecta para mi, mi único complemento, quien quiero que sea mi única compañera a lo largo de este camino llamado vida._

_¿Quisieras…?_

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que Auruo no estaba arrodillado ante ella, con la faz nerviosa y diciendo: “N-no es como si no quisiera que te tomaras tu tiempo pero quisiera saber…”.  Petra sonrió, con las lágrimas desbordándose y poniéndose el anillo en el anular de la mano izquierda, dijo:

\--Sí, seré tu esposa.

Silencio.   
Nunca imaginó que uno de los que debían ser los momentos más bellos de su vida pudiese llegar a ser así, agridulce, tan lleno y vacío, tan frío y tan cálido.

Las lágrimas, como la lluvia en el exterior que no tardaría en convertirse en nieve, no cesaron de caer sobre su regazo.

***

Esa noche, Petra dejó de soñar con borrones azul, café, verde, con gritos y con destellos de luz, olor a sangre en la tierra.  Esa noche, Petra se soñó tomada del brazo de un hombre que se ponía tan nervioso al decir sus votos que se mordía la lengua antes de terminarlos.  Se miró con vestido blanco y lo miró a él vestido de negro.   Miró a sus amigos, a sus compañeros, a Heichou, Danchou, Buntaichou como dama de honor.   Arrojar el ramo y que le caiga a una chiquilla de expresión fría, quien lo tome con gusto y mire con amor a Eren. 

En ese momento, el oficio de despertar fue más rutinario, pero menos pesado y menos doloroso.  Por alguna razón, la pierna le dolía menos y dejó las muletas apoyadas en la pared.  Salió a admirar el manto blanco que cubría las lomas y las casas. 

Tiempo después, regresó a la Legión de Reconocimiento.  Hanji se extrañó al verla, aunque le dio una bienvenida cordial.

\--¿Y ese anillo?  --Preguntó Levi, apenas la citó en su oficina.

Petra se limitó a sonreír y decir:  
\--Ahora estoy casada.  Y así seguiré.

 

Entre ellos y el silencio no cupo duda alguna. 


End file.
